


Three Things

by ToastytheToaster



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastytheToaster/pseuds/ToastytheToaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon loved the sun so much, he died every day just to let her breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick writing cause I'm back playing Stardew Valley and falling in love with Sebastian all over again~

First thing he noticed was her never ending smile. She just seemed to radiate this sort of light that he couldn't help but shy away from. He lived in the dark man cave of his bedroom after all, usually the cobblestone walls and the occasional Sam or Abigail to keep him company. But every. Single. Time. She would try to reach out to him and pull him into her world of sunlight.

The second thing he noticed was her lack of personal space. Sebastian couldn't count the number of times she would nudge shoulders with him, grasp his hands in excitement or get up in his face when she was gushing about how cute her animals were. Even when he would tense up she wouldn't seem to mind, only laugh at him like he was some sort of cute puppy. 

And the third thing.... The third thing he noticed that made him fall oh so in love with her... Was those small moments when it was calm. When she would sit at the edge of the lake where he always went to smoke and just listen to the world around her. Sebastian remembered the first time he met her there, full on guard and ready to scoot away if she tried to hug him, but... She didn't. Instead she held a peaceful smile on her face as she stared at the moon reflecting off the water, not even minding when Sebastian took out his cig to smoke. He remembered looking at her face and noticing a dimple on the corner of her cheek that he never saw before or the way her eyes held a sort of calming peace that he didn't even realize he was staring way to deeply into. 

And at that moment his heart beat so loudly that it felt like it would burst out of his chest. For once he wanted to brush shoulders against hers and feel that warmth between them. He wanted to lean in and kiss that simple at the corner of her lip. He wanted to hold her close and just bathe in that warmth she always radiated off her. 

He was hopelessly and inevitably in love with this girl. This girl who shined like the sun. 

And if he was the moon, he would willingly die everyday just to let her breathe.


End file.
